


Bicycle

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Sai, outdoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thephoenixboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thephoenixboy).



Yet another person threw him a strange look as he pedaled along. Hikaru groaned. They could just have gotten a regular bicycle, and then Hikaru wouldn't have had to look like an idiot, riding a tandem bicycle alone. Why had he listened to Sai?

Behind him, Sai laughed, delighted. "Hikaru! Look, I'm riding this bicycle too! I'm pedalling!"

Hikaru looked back. For half a second, he saw billowing hair, feet almost-but-not-quite in the pedals, and Sai's smile, pure, radiant, and alive.

Hikaru's spirits lifted. Well, okay. Maybe it was worth the extra thousand yen.


End file.
